Aurora Borealis
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: For miles around, there is nothing but an expanse of ice. The only other signs of movement are the stars, the sun, the moon, and the dancing rainbow lights. The only two living things are a human and a polar bear. Holix.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a good Holix fic in a long time. Why? The Mallet of Inspiration just wasn't giving me any new ideas. The past few fics mostly involved sleepy fluff and adorable kissing scenes. If there's one thing I fear, it's becoming one of those authors who write the same exact thing over and over again. Well, I finally got a new idea! A SERIOUSLY new idea. I highly doubt that anyone else was planning on doing something like this. This will be a chapter fic, but not a long one like Mending the Breach. I'd say it'll be about...five or six. It depends. Hope you like it! And I hope you like polar bears. ^_^**

The creature heaved a heavy sigh as his eyelids slowly drifted open. He was aware of a biting coldness all around him, but not stinging him. Thick layers of fur and fat protected him from becoming another extension of the frozen tundra. A loud groan escaped his throat as he forced his head up. Black claws dug into the snow as he stood. Shaking his giant head, he cast his gaze around him.

'How did I get here?' He wondered, brushing some snow from his yellow-white fur. 'Why can't I remember anything?' As he examined himself, two words came to mind. He wasn't sure where the term came from, but he knew that it accurately described what he was: Polar Bear.

"Polar Bear." He growled the word out loud in his native tongue, a series of deep rumbles and body signals that only others of his species would understand. For some reason, it sounded different when spoken out loud.

He tilted his head back and scented the air, checking to make sure that he was safe. Immediately, he tensed as a known scent came to his nostrils: human. Again, the word came unbidden, but he knew what it meant. He tensed, ready to fight if necessary, if this human came close and issued a challenge. After a stretch of time, it became apparent that this human wasn't moving. A second whiff hinted at a fading of scent, a clear signal that the human was starting to freeze.

The bear snorted. Good riddance! With a huff, he turned and started to lumber in the opposite direction. Before he could get too far, however, something stopped him. It was a light tug in the back of his mind, a gentle pull in his chest. He wanted to go and see this dying human. 'Idiotic.' He chided himself. 'You'd only be asking for trouble.' Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave. His instinct and his newfound want battled for a short amount of time until instinct lost.

'The human isn't in a state to harm me.' He reasoned as he turned around and started walking toward the odor. 'I'll just take a look and then leave.' If it was unconscious, he'd probably eat it.

Eventually, he was able to see the distant outline of the human. It looked like it was wearing a blue coat. As he drew closer, he realized that the coat was lined with a material that was like fur, but smelled like plastic and artificial material. 'What a thin human. This thing won't even fill my back teeth!'

He stood over the human and leaned down, trying to get a general idea of its scent. There was an oddly sweet undertone to its aroma combined with a smell of chemicals. He wrinkled his nose for a moment. The aroma evoked an odd reaction in his mind, like he had smelled it before. For some reason, he found himself associating the smell with many things that humans should _not_ be associated with: safety, gentleness, tenderness, and...a deep sense of affection. It was this that kept him from taking a bite or from leaving the pathetic being to its fate. Against all reason, he curled up around the human and carefully draped one of his forelegs across the creature's torso. It made a muffled noise and instinctively snuggled closer to him, nuzzling its face into his fur. He rested his head in the snow and closed his eyes.

When his eyes opened, it was dark. The black sky was covered with a blanket of stars. That wasn't what woke the bear up, however. What woke him was an annoying buzzing noise that was growing steadily louder by the second. He lifted his head with an irritated snarl. In the distance, he could see lights. They weren't stars, for they were bright red and they were moving. His ears flattened and he showed his teeth before turning his attention to the human. It was warmer and giving off a more vibrant scent, giving away more of its secrets. With another brief sniff, the bear was able to determine that the creature was a female.

Surely, those moving lights meant that there were more humans looking for their companion. The logical thing to do would be to leave the creature be and run. For some reason, he couldn't do that. He didn't want to just leave her. After a moment of indecision, he stood up and closed his teeth around the material of the human's coat and lifted her up. Glancing once over his shoulder, he started to run across the ice, away from the lights.

The female human was very light in his jaws and he had little trouble carrying her. Still, he had to be careful so that he didn't swing her around too much or hit her head on the ice below. To his chagrin, the buzzing lights weren't going away.

He caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to the left. 'Yes!' It was cave, hopefully one that wasn't visible from the sky. Saying a silent prayer, the bear bounded toward the hole and squeezed in, placing the human down at the very back, on the snowy floor. There, he waited, not moving a muscle, allowing his body to cool down. The buzzing grew louder and louder. He gritted his teeth and groaned in agitation. Then, the sound faded once more. The lights were leaving.

'That's right.' He thought smugly to himself. 'Keep going that way.'

At that moment, the human stirred, causing the bear to stiffen. Was she awakening? No...she was just turning over in her sleep. As she did so, the hood of her coat fell away a little, revealing her face. She was a light-skinned human with full lips and ebony-colored hair. She breathed a sigh and mumbled something indiscernible.

Moved by an unexpected wave of tenderness, the bear lay down next to her and gently nuzzled her neck and cheek with his wet, black nose, making a quiet rumbling sound in his throat. Again, he took in her sweet, chemical-tainted scent and felt a deep sense of calm enter his body. He curled himself around her, lying between her and the cave wall, to keep her warm.

After sleeping the day away, the bear was not particularly tired. So, he decided to use this long stretch of free time to think and wonder. 'Who am I?' was his first question. 'What is my name? Where do I come from?' Such questions weren't supposed to be important to a polar bear. His main concern should have been finding a sufficient seal breathing hole where he could hunt. While that was also a very important issue in his mind, it wasn't the first thought that he mulled over. True, names weren't a big deal among polar bears, but everyone _had_ one and everyone _knew_ what it was. 'Just not me...'

Next on his list of questions was this: 'Why don't I remember anything?' He should at least have known the simple facts that every bear should know: where he lived, where to hunt, and who his mother had been. He didn't.

Thirdly, why did he feel such a strong connection with this human female? He honestly felt as if he would do anything to protect her. That couldn't be natural!

Eventually, the bear left the human's side and walked outside the cave, staring up at the sky. What he saw made his heart skip a beat: Rainbow lights were dancing across the night sky, weaving through the stars. They shifted, twisted, flowed, and leaped like thousands of fish. A name came to the bear's mind: Aurora Borealis. What a beautiful name! He felt the need to say it aloud.

"Aurora Borealis." Again, the words sounded differently on his tongue than they did in his head. As he spoke them, however, he found his mind going back to the female human. "Aurora." That word fit her perfectly!

He watched the Aurora Borealis for a long time before finally retiring to the cave.

The next morning, the bear was immediately awoken as the human began to stir. He tensed. She was close to waking up. Should he run for it? No...he would stay. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, bracing himself for whatever was coming.

The human stretched herself out before freezing suddenly. She realized where she was. Her breathing grew panicked for a millisecond before calming down once more. There was a thoughtful silence. Then, the bear felt a gloved hand touch his forehead.

Taking this as a signal that he could open his brown eyes, he did so, staring up at the human. Her hood was back, revealing waves of those onyx locks cascading down to her shoulders. Her eyes, he realized, were green; a color that was not common to the area. She was rather beautiful.

The human stared at him for a moment before withdrawing her hand from his head. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Six?" To the bear's shock, he understood her perfectly. Not only that, but that single word seemed to strike a chord deep within his body. Why was that? Before he could ask any more questions in his mind, the human spoke again. "Six, can you understand me?"

**Well? Should I continue? Do you like it? Is it original? I'm going through a polar bear phase currently because I'm reading the Last Dragon Chronicles. I was originally planning a oneshot where Six and Holiday see a polar bear while at Paradise Base. This is definitely better! And, let's face it: We ALL love the idea of Six as a big, fluffy, white teddy bear! (Yes I know that polar bears are deadly predators, but they're still adorable!) You know, almost every fanbase has one of those stories where a character turns into a kitten or a puppy. Well, GR has a polar bear! YAY! Please review! Flames melt the polar ice caps, so don't do it! Peace out. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's decided. I'm continuing this! ^_^ I'm making this and Silence of the Siren my priority chapter fics. Oh, and Lina...WHERE is this Six-kitty fic? WHERE? I want to read about Six as a fluffy kitty! Gimme the genre! Gimme the title! Gimme! Anywho, here's chapter 2. We're gonna get the beginnings of some flashbacks on how Six became a bear along with more fluff. (Duh!) Enjoy!**

"_So...let me get this straight..." Holiday muttered as Six gave her a brief explanation of what their mission was. "Paradise base has been rebuilt...so that people can use nanites to turn into animals?"_

"_Something like that." Six murmured, sharpening his katanas. "It's an operation that hasn't been authorized, but White is reluctant to simply terminate the program. Instead, he wants us to run a quick scan of the place and judge whether the experiments would be beneficial to Providence in the long run. Apparently, these scientists are trying to reprogram nanites so that people can give themselves special Evo abilities without the side effects of becoming a monster." He ran a sharpening stone across the metal. "They're starting off by trying to gain the abilities of different animals by programming them into the nanites."_

_Holiday sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Where I come from, we have a name for people like that."_

_Six raised a questioning eyebrow._

"_Furries." Holiday murmured, smiling jokingly._

_The corner of Six's mouth twitched ever so slightly._

…...

Holiday woke up surrounded by warmth. A smile spread across her face. It was all just a bad dream. With a yawn, she stretched herself. 'The alarm hasn't gone off yet...I'll have some extra time to have my morning coffee...' Her hand touched something bitingly cold and she froze.

Ice.

That warmth...it wasn't from her blankets... It was fur! Thick, warm,-she opened her eyes- white fur! She was in a cave...with a polar bear...one that wasn't eating her... She sighed. 'I guess it wasn't a dream.' She rolled over to see the bear's head right next to hers. 'Six...' She raised a hand and touched his forehead.

At her touch, Six opened his eyes and regarded her calmly. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into those brown orbs. It was ironic: she had always dreamed of having the chance to gaze into Six's eyes, and here she was doing it.

While he was a freaking polar bear.

Well, she couldn't say that Fate didn't have a sense of humor... Still, there was something wrong with this...other than the fact that Six wasn't human. His eyes were full of gentleness, fierceness, confusion...all emotions she would expect. But there was something missing: recognition.

"Six?" Holiday muttered, taking her hand from his head. "Six, can you understand me?"

Six slowly sat up, groaning slightly in the back of his throat, before looking at Holiday. He tilted his head to the side and blinked.

'Oh boy...' She took a deep breath. "Okay...lift a paw if you understand me." To her immense relief, Six sat back on his haunches and lifted a paw into the air. "Thank goodness..." 'But then...why does he still seem confused?' It took a moment before she realized why. "Keep your paw up if you remember who I am." The paw and her heart fell to the ground with a thump.

'Oh no...' Holiday stood up and looked at Six. 'This is a problem...a major problem...'

…...

The bear, who now knew his name to be "Six", was trying to get a grasp on the situation. 'I used to be a human...the sixth deadliest human in the world...' He had to admit, he liked the sound of that! 'I work with an organization that protects other humans from monsters called Evos... This female is a healer...a doctor... I am in charge of a human child by the name of Rex Salazar... I was turned into what I am by a flaw in some place of human technology...a lab...' His head was beginning to spin, so he forced himself to stop thinking.

He turned his head to look at the female that was walking alongside him across the ice. She said that she was "Doctor Holiday". So, she referred to herself by her title. "Doctor" couldn't be her first name, after all. What _was_ her first name? Why hadn't she mentioned it? She had to have a different name... Six liked the "Holiday" part of her name. For some reason, he associated the word with complete joy and happiness. "Doctor" didn't possess that honor. He thought back to the previous night, when he had watched the rainbow lights dance across the sky. Those lights were named Aurora Borealis. Why he knew this, he had no clue. He had associated those dancing lights with the general aura of the female that had been sleeping in the cave.

'Aurora...' Six let out a growl of confirmation. 'If I'm going to call her anything, that's what it'll be.' Aurora Holiday. It had a nice ring to it.

Holiday glanced at the giant form of Six out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be deep in thought. 'Well, I can hardly blame him. For a polar bear to realize that he is a human...that must be major...' She stopped walking and looked up at the sun. None of her electronics, GPS included, worked, so she was relying on her own sense of direction to get them back to the base. 'What's left of it, anyway...' She broke out of her thoughts briefly to run and catch up with Six, who was moving at a much faster pace.

Six turned to look at Holiday. She seemed rather tired... Glancing at the sky, he realized that they had been walking for two hours at least. He still felt fine, but his companion's human legs were surely getting sore... He stopped in his tracks and called out to her when she kept walking. She turned and looked at him in confusion. Rumbling softly, Six crouched down and motioned with his head.

Holiday blinked dumbly. Six wanted her to ride on his back? 'He _must_ have amnesia...' She thought as she walked over. Six's big brown eyes followed her as she moved to his side. He lowered himself even more as she reached up to grasp a fistful of fur. With a leap and a tug, she was on. Six stood up and looked up at her over his shoulder. It took a moment for Holiday to realize that he was asking her which direction to go. She pointed a few degrees to the left of the morning sun. "I'm pretty sure that that's the way."

Six's ears flickered when she said that she was "pretty sure". It certainly wouldn't do to go in the completely wrong direction. He snarled quietly and gave her a skeptical look.

Holiday shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "It's the best I've got! Maybe we'll come across someone who we can ask for directions."

Six snorted and tossed his head before starting on his designated course. 'Please...I don't need to ask for help... Once we're within fifty miles of that place, the stench of those human chemicals and smokes will show me the way...'

Holiday held onto Six's fur, a bemused expression on her face. A few days ago, if someone had told her that she would be riding across the Arctic ice on a polar bear, she would have told them that they needed to sit down and get out of the sun. Yet, here she was, on the back of the largest land predator on the planet. That and the fact that this predator was actually _Six_ made Holiday wonder if she was having some long, weird dream.

She looked up at the sky. The sun was painting the cold sky multiple shades of rose, amber, icy blue, and lilac. The rainbow flowed gently through the frigid air until it came to land on the ice, bouncing off of the crystals like the light from a billion tiny prisms. 'It's beautiful...' Holiday absentmindedly stroked the side of Six's neck. She froze as a low growling noise escaped Six's throat. "Sorry." She quickly moved her hand back to grip the fur on his shoulders.

Six let out a whuff of disappointment. He hadn't wanted her to stop... 'Oh well...' He breathed out a puff of smoky air as he lumbered on toward their destination.

**This is a lot of fun! Making Six a fluffy bear allows me to do SO many cute things that I wouldn't be able to do otherwise! Review and you get a virtual Six teddy bear! ^_^ Flames burn the Arctic. Flame at the risk of your planet! FLAME AT THE RISK OF YOUR DOOOOM! (Sorry...I've been watching Invader Zim...) Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The computer being busted combined with other stuff kinda limited my options. Don't worry though. Six as a polar bear is too good of a plotline to just abandon! Ready for another fluffy teddy bear chapter? I thought so. ^_^**

_Holiday looked up at the various machines that decorated the room. 'Amazing...' She glanced at Six who was, as usual, expressionless._

_Their guide, a ruddy bearded man by the name of Professor Berndt Ragnar, started to give them a rundown of the basic workings. "These machines extract nanite and DNA samples from the animals and then blend them with nanites and DNA extracted from humans (this keeps their systems from rejecting the new DNA and nanites as a foreign invasion). These solutions are then injected into those humans. Theoretically, with the right balance, it will become possible to harness the basic abilities of these animals."_

"_Theoretically?" Holiday frowned. That was never a good word._

_Ragnar shrugged a shoulder. "Well, we haven't exactly perfected the process yet. We've been testing the combinations on ourselves and have yet to reach an equilibrium."_

"_What have been the outcomes of these 'tests'?" Six spoke up, his eyebrow arched suspiciously._

"_In most cases, the injections have had no effect. In some, the scientists ended up mutating into Evos. But," He held up a hand at Holiday's gasp. "they are invariably sentient. And, they all exhibit the qualities of the animals whose DNA they were injected with. Therefore, we are certainly close to our goal."_

"_Hm..." Six glanced around at the whirling contraptions. 'Seems to be a shaky process at best.'_

"_Tell you what." Ragnar said, clearly sensing the doubt of his two guests. "Why don't you stay with us for a week? Learn a little more. Let us show you the entire process and the possible benefits. Then, you can take your findings back to White."_

_Holiday glanced at Six once before nodding her head. "That sounds fair."_

…...

Trails of lavender, coral, aqua, cerulean, and gold twisted around in the black sky, overpowering the diamond stars that left pinpricks on the ebony canvas. Six purred happily as the lights reflected off of his dark eyes. Leaning against his pearly shoulder was the human, Holiday, whose face mirrored her companion's rapture. 'Yes...' He thought to himself as he noted once again the unique green of her eyes. 'Her name should be Aurora.'

"You know, Six..." Holiday murmured, breaking the silence. "If I knew for a fact that we are going to get back without a problem and that you can easily be cured, I could honestly say that today was one of the best days of my life." She leaned her face into Six's soft fur and closed her eyes. "I'm probably one of the only people alive who can say that I rode a polar bear and gazed at the Aurora Borealis with that same bear."

Six tilted his head and chuffed in agreement. 'It's true. On the other hand, I'm probably the only bear to willingly carry and gaze at the sky with a human.' He felt Holiday shiver against him and immediately stood up, growling softly.

"What is it?" Holiday looked up at the bear and stood with him. As she did, Six beckoned with his head for her to follow. They eventually reached a large snowdrift which Six immediately started attacking with his claws. After a few minutes, a shallow cavern was dug. The white bear, satisfied with his work, lay down in it and rumbled quietly. 'I see. He made a den.'

'She's so small...' Six mused to himself as Holiday nestled against his side. As she settled, he gently nuzzled her dark hair with his black nose. He curled up around her, protecting her from the surrounding cold.

A slight blush came to her face. At that moment, Holiday was intimately aware of the fact that she was curled up in a _den_, snuggled up against _Six_. 'He's a polar bear.' She sharply reminded herself. 'He doesn't remember me. It's not the same. Don't start having romantic fantasies!' Still mentally slapping herself, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

'I wonder what she was to me when I was human.' Six rested his head next to his sleeping companion. 'She's certainly my friend, but what else?' He closed his eyes. 'The look on her face when she looks at me...it definitely implies that I mean more to her than that. Is she my mate?' He was still pondering this question as he drifted off and started to dream.

_He was looking at his reflection in a hard surface that he somehow knew to be glass. Something was wrong, though. He felt as if his body mass was much smaller than it should have been and he had the distinct impression that he was standing on two legs. Also, his reflection didn't share his bemused expression. Rather, it was snarling at him. Then, without warning, it lunged forward, only to smack itself against the glass._

"_You'd best step back." A hand grabbed his shoulder, a human hand. "This one is very spirited. No need to agitate him."_

_He turned to look at the human, who was shorter than he was and had a very furry face. "You said that you would show us the process of combining the human and animal DNA. Your week is almost up." His voice was crisp and clear, without the distinguishing rumble that accompanied a bear's voice. 'I must be human... And what are the words I'm saying? I don't understand what they mean. I feel like I should...'_

_It was as if he was a guest in someone else's body, speaking and acting as they would but not knowing why._

_The man nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, of course. We just needed to make the necessary preparations. It's a very sensitive process." He beckoned toward a shiny silver door. "This way, please."_

_Six followed the man into the next room, which was a doctor's office. There, he saw Holiday talking with another human. She smiled at him as he entered and his heart grew significantly warmer._

"_Have a seat." The man said, pulling rubber gloves onto his hands._

_Obediently, Six sat on the examination table and took off his jacket. He rolled up one of his sleeve and watched calmly as his arm was sterilized and a needle was inserted, drawing out a sample of his blood._

…...

"Six. Six!" Holiday shook Six's shoulder. "Six, we overslept! It's almost noon!" Shake, shake, shake. 'Jeez...I wonder if he's this hard to wake as a human...' "Come on, Six. We need to start moving." Six snarled in his sleep and turned away. 'This isn't working...' She looked around. 'Maybe I can poke him with a piece of ice or-Aha!' Stooping down, she scooped up a handful of powdery snow and sprinkled it over the bear's nose and closed eyelids. At this, Six's nose and eyes started to twitch and he made an odd snuffling noise.

Sniff. Snuff. Snu- "ACHOO!" Six's eyes flew open as he sneezed out a noseful of snow. He blinked in confusion and shook his head. 'What the...' His ears perked up as a strange noise entered them. 'Aurora...?' She was covering her face and her eyes were sparkling. 'She's...laughing...' He realized.

"S-So, you're finally awake..." Holiday snickered. 'That was so adorable!' "S-Sorry about the s-snow in the n-nose." It was taking all of her effort to keep from bursting into hysterics.

'Snow? Wait a second...' His ears flattened and a devious gleam entered his eyes. 'Attack me with snow while I'm sleeping, will you?' With a playful chuff, he lunged forward and swiped his claws across the ground in front of him, showering the laughing human with snow.

Holiday stopped laughing and stood there, completely stunned. 'Did he just...? Did _Six_ just...?' A smirk slowly bloomed across her face. "You're gonna regret that!" Snatching up a handful of snow, she leaped at Six, who fell to the ground as she tackled him, rumbling happily. She rubbed the snow in his face and jumped back as he came to his feet, raising a paw for a second assault. Grinning, she dodged the next flurry of snow and took off across the ice. Behind her, Six's thundering pawsteps followed.

Six's heart was pounding with pure happiness. Roughhousing was one of the favorite pastimes of polar bears, after all! It didn't seem wrong that he was playing with a human. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. 'I'll let her run for a few more seconds, make her think she has a shot.' Something close to a smirk spread across his muzzle.

"Umph!" A heavy, furry head shoved her to the ground. Six's cold nose tickled the back of her neck and his warm breath came out in cheerful puffs across her skin. Giggling ('Jeez, when did I start giggling?'), she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her laughter stopped suddenly as she felt Six grow tense. A growl rose in his throat, and not a playful one. Immediately, she let go, stood up and spun around.

Standing only a few yards away, his fur bristling, his fangs showing, his eyes two dark beads on a blanket of white, was another bear.

**The snow-fight scene was one of the first ones that entered my mind after I came up with the concept of this fic. Was it adorable or what? ^_^ I'm LOVING writing this! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Please review! Flames melt the polar ice caps and kill fluffy polar bears and penguins. You don't wanna kill polar bears and penguins, do you? I don't think you do! Peace out!**


End file.
